


What's The Rush?

by DrybonedDragon



Category: Persona 5 Royal
Genre: F/M, Kissing, P5R Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrybonedDragon/pseuds/DrybonedDragon
Summary: Crow lets the adrenaline take over, just this once.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	What's The Rush?

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the last palace in P5R

“Crow-”

“Shut up.” Crow trapped you against the wall, each arm at the side of your head. “You’re annoying, teasing me in front of them. Do you know what would happen if they found out?”

“I do know what would happen and your ass is amazing to touch.” You smirk.

There’s a moment of silence between you two. 

“Actually, you may have a point.” Crow pushes his lips on yours. Surprised, it takes you a few seconds to wrap your arms across his neck.

Between the breaths of air you two have to take, Crow takes the opportunity to press kisses along the exposed skin of your neck. You say something but he misses it.

“What was that?”

“We have to take the tape back to the group.”

“They will wait.” He moves you so you’re away from the wall and against the table.

“You want to do this now? I didn’t think you were this horny.”

“Did you expect me to do nothing when you repeatedly slap my ass in front of people?”

“Well...”

“Get on the table.”

Following his orders, you try to make yourself comfortable, feeling Crow pull down your pants with ease.

“Oh? A wet spot already? This shouldn’t take long then.”

The moment he pushed in you let out a sigh of relief which quickly turned into a moan as he started to form a steady pace.

“I’m really glad you came back.” You murmured, hoping he wouldn’t hear.

Amongst the thrusting Crow puts his hand on yours, intertwining his fingers with yours. Before pulling out completely and somehow hiding his still hard cock within his outfit.

“I’m not going to make a mess, now come on.”


End file.
